Since the beginning of golfing history, one of the most basic problems facing the golf enthusiast is how to properly position the golf club head at the top of the golfer's backswing so that, at the bottom of the swing, the head of the club meets the ball squarely. Every golfer quickly learns that if the face of the head square is with the ball at the moment of contact, the ball will fly straight and true. However, if the face of the head is slightly turned to one side or the other, the ball will hook to one side or slice to the other.
Unfortunately, it is almost impossible to see the club head at the top of the golfer's backswing. Even where the head can be seen at the top of the backswing, it is difficult to interpret whether or not the face of the head is in a correct position--so that, at the bottom of the downward arc of the golf swing, the face of the head strikes the ball squarely.
A number of golfing aids have been considered in the past to assist the golfer with this problem. Unfortunately, none of these golfing aids have been wholly satisfactory. All of them have suffered from one or more of the following disadvantages: (1) being so heavy as to alter the "feel" of the club, (2) being too large so as to aerodynamically affect the "feel" of the club during the golf club swing, (3) being mechanically difficult to install and de-install from the club, and/or (4) being unduly expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive golf club head aligning aid which is lightweight and will not aerodynamically affect the feel of the golf club during the swing and which is simple and easy to use without tools.